PSYCHOSIS
by scarleett.bbtaaarcos.5
Summary: Vegeta heredero multimillonario de "THE SAYA - CORP" un día es diagnosticado con Psicosis, por el Psiquiatra Frizzer Pomeroy. Después de 6 años de ser recluido de todo contacto humano y de toda realidad , su padre " el Rey" encuentra una esperanza de mejora para su hijo, con ayuda de la familia Brief', descubrirán el secreto detrás de su PSICOSIS... VXB*Amor fuera de lo real*
1. Chapter 1

PSYCHOSIS

Psicosis:

es una tipología de **enfermedad mental** que se caracteriza por los **delirios** y las **alucinaciones**. Se trata de un concepto genérico que incluye enfermedades tales como la **paranoia** y la esquizofrenia, y que está vinculado a la **pérdida de contacto con la realidad**. 

**Notas del fic**: Este fic es un universo alterno, Vegeta es el heredero de "THE SAYA-CORP" la empresa multimillonaria de su padre,

un dia TODO cambia ya que es diagnosticado con psicosis, por el oportunista y vengativo psiquiatra Friezzer Pomeroy,

es recluido de todo contacto humano

y su aparente estado mental lo saca de toda realidad, su padre el "EL REY " como es llamado por su gran posición económica

, deshecho por el estado en el que se encuentra su hijo busca ayuda en todos lados, hasta que después de 6 años encuentra a una persona que podría ayudarle a mejor el estado mental de su hijo, el gran Doctor Brief dueño de "CAPSULE-CORPS"...

VXB

Notas de la autora: Es mi primer fic espero sea de su agrado sin mas que decir

espero disfruten la lectura...

**PSYCHOSIS...**

Truenos, un diluvio callen do aun ensangrentado cuerpo, unas pupilas negras como la oscura profundidad de la noche,

delataban un horror inexplicable, su perforado hombre desangrado de tal manera que ni las gotas de lluvia podían

disimular tal hemorragia.

-¡DEJEN DE GRITAR! ¡SALGAN DE MI CUERPO! - Gritan de una manera que desgarro su garganta,

mientras sus dientes crugian de la frustración,

callo al suelo mientras una combulcion se hacia presente.

-¡VEGETA!- Grito un hombre de musculosa complexión, alto estatura

, cráneo calvo y con un uniforme que tenia el logotipo "THE SAYA-CORP".

Corrió en busca del joven, mientras notaba su perforado hombro.

-¡Oh por dios, este mocoso morirá desangrado!.- dijo, mientras miraba con horror,

la aterradora escena, sin más demora y sin importar las combulsaciones lo tome con sus musculosas manos,

lo acomodo entre sus brazos, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, solo se podía escuchar su gruesa voz gritando - ¡AYUDA, ENCONTRÉ AL JOVEN VEGETA !- corriendo desesperado sabiendo, que su vida y la vida de toda su familia dependía del bienestar del desangrado y combulcionado joven.

Perdiendo toda esperanza de ser encontrado, dio su ultimo grito de auxilio, cuando una luz lo cegó.

-Nappa, lo has encontrado,- decía un joven de cabellos alzados en forma de picos,

mientras observaba al moribundo joven, que hace un momento había dejado de combulcionar. - ¡Rápido lleven lo a atender o morirá Bardock!-dijo Nappa,

-¡ RÁPIDO LLÉVENLO A ATENDER!- repitió Bardock a una multitud de hombres, con uniformes con el mismo logotipo de "THE SAYA-CORPS".

-Esto se pondrá muy mal, Nappa al Rey no le gustara nada saber esto... - decía Bardock con una escalofriante voz,

mientras veía como se llevaban el cuerpo casi sin vida de el desangrado joven.

-B..Bar..dock no fue mi cul..pa yo no quería que se las..time ¡Rayos! El Rey me matara - decía en shock el calvo sujeto mientras el pánico se apoderaba de el, sabiendo que su deber era cuidar a aquel inconsciente joven.

-No me refiero a eso Nappa, ¡Me refiero al hecho de que su hijo se volvió loco!.- decía el cabello en forma de picos,

mientras el calvo agacho la cabeza,

-Al Rey no le gustara nada esto. -repitió Bardock con su rostro totalmente horrorizada.

-Nos matara- dijeron en un susurro al unísono

***notas finales**: Antes que nada si llegaron hasta aquí les doy muchas gracias, cap corto

pero es solo el principio, cualquier duda o comentario sea negativo o positivo díganmelo se los agradeceré

nos leemos luego...*

**PD: soy nueva en esto asi que nose que poner ._. En las notas de autor y todo eso. jaja xD**


	2. Chapter 2

-Vaya, era cuestión de tiempo...- decía un hombre de complexión delgada, baja estatura y con la piel tan pálida que se podía describir como transparente -Por fin el monito cayo.-se dijo así mismo, Con un tono educado y cínico. -Así es mi Lord, el Rey acaba de solicitar una cita discreta para que examine, a su tan ¡amado! y lunático hijo.- dijo, un joven de verdes ojos, y afeminada apariencia. -Di le que lo examinare, mañana mismo. Zarbon- dijo el sujeto de violeta cabellera, soltando una risa discreta. -Lo tengo en mis manos...- susurro para sí mismo, mientras acariciaba su larga y violeta cabellera, hecha en una fina trenza.

En una habitación de una inmensa y lujosa mansión. Un joven era atendido por ciento de personas, repleto de artefactos médicos. -Bardock han pasado 8 horas y el príncipe no reacciona- decía el calvo sujeto, mientras su rostro se llenaba de pánico. -Ya notificaron al Rey.- dijo Bardock con una expresión carente de emoción alguna. -de ¡TODO!- prosiguió Bardock, mientras un suspiro lleno de frustración salio de su musculoso colega. -¿Que es "TODO" para ti? -a tino a decir el aterrado calvo, mientras Bardock miraba a el joven heredero tumbado en la cama. La ira se hice presente en sus facciones. - ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡TODO es TODO!- dijo mientras soltaba su frustración con el calvo. -¡El ataque de histeria de su hijo, como MALDITA sea empezó apuñalarse el hombro, destrozar todo a su paso y salir desangrado de su casa con un alto nivel de LOCURA! - dijo Bardock al borde de un colapso nervioso. -Chico, lo siento todos nos sentimos así de...-dijo el Calvo, queriendo reconfortar a su colega.- ¡Alterados! Sabemos que el Rey es un hombre poderoso, y no se anda con jueguitos cuando se trata del bienestar del joven vegeta,- termino decir el calvo, con un suspiro. -Ese es más que obvio Nappa, Es su preciado hijo, daría todo su fortuna y poder por el... Daría su propia vida...- dijo Bardock tratando de serenarse. -y la nuestra, sin titubear- termino la frase el musculoso y calvo sujeto. Mientras a Bardock le taladraban esas últimas palabras de su calvo colega.

-No tarda en llegar, en cuanto fue notificado, cambio el rumbo hacia aqui.- prosiguió la conversación Bardock. -¡Que Dios se apiade de nuestras almas!- Decía en tono suplicante Nappa

Una aparente calma reinaba cuando un estruendo se escucho. -¡Nappa! ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? Te exijo que me lo digas, pedazo de Basura inútil.- se Escucho una gruesa voz provenir de la entrada. -¡DIGANMELO MALDITOS ESTORBOS!- grito el hombre con ceño fruncido y altivo comportamiento, su apariencia era idéntica al joven herido postrado en cama, solo que una barba, 10cm de altura y 16 años de edad eran la diferencia entre ellos. -Su majestad yo.. No se qué paso..yo lo sien..- fue callado con un puñetazo en la boca, el calvo escupía sangre y agonizaba de dolor por su notable quijada rota.

-Los matare.- dijo el Rey con una tono de voz mas calmado, mientras dirigía su mirada a su heredero. -¿Por qué? - dijo el rey en un susurro, - ¿Por que ami hijo?-dijo con melancolía.- ¿Desde cuándo empezó con ese comportamiento?-Soltó la pregunta como si el hecho le desgarrada el alma. -¡EXIGO SABER!-dijo alterando se nuevamente. -Hace dos meses, su majestad- dijo Bardock como si confesara un asesinato. -Prosigue insecto- a tino a decir el rey. - Simplemente, empezó a aislarse, y tuvo unos fuertes dolores de cabeza, su majestad -dijo Bardock inclinando el rostro.

-Como ocurrió esto, informa me con lujo de detalle.- dijo el rey, poniendo todo su atención en Bardock. - Solo estaba en su habitación, empezó gritar que "Algo" estaba dentro de su cuerpo, salio tomo un cuchillo y se apuñaló el hombro múltiples veces- relataba Bardock, queriendo evitar detalles como la risa histórica del joven mientras se apuñalaba el hombro. -salio corriendo gritando cosas sin sentido, incluso hirió a varios guardias.- concluyo su relato mientras evitaba a toda costa contacto visual con el rey. La puerta se abrió y la voz de la ama de llaves anuncio. - Su Majestad, la señorita Pomeroy desea visitar al joven príncipe.- dijo la pequeña e inexpresivo joven. -Hazla pasar Fasha y atiende lo que te encomendé.- dijo el rey con su ceño fruncido. - Como usted ordené.- hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. El rey estaba hundido en sus pensamientos cuando... -Su majestad, ¿cómo esta MI príncipe?- dijo una hermosa rubia con unos hermosos ojos azules, que expresaban frialdad, aun que su tono voz mostraba preocupación. - Akane- dijo el rey en tono de sorpresa, ala hermosa y frívola invitada.


End file.
